1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to string light removers and more particularly pertains to a new decorative ornament/light removing and hanging tool for removing and hanging strings of lights on building structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of string light removers is known in the prior art. More specifically, string light removers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes inventions having tubular sections adjustably extendable and also having hooks on the ends thereof for removing and hanging objects from structures. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new decorative ornament/light removing and hanging tool.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new decorative ornament/light removing and hanging tool which has many of the advantages of the string light removers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new decorative ornament/light removing and hanging tool which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art string light removers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base assembly including an elongate tubular base member having an open second end and a bore extending therein through the open second end, and also including a handle being attached at a first end of the elongate tubular base member; and also includes an extension assembly including a first tubular extension member being adjustably extended in and from the elongate tubular base member, and also including a second tubular extension member being adjustably coupled to the first tubular extension member, and further including a coupler member coupling the first and second tubular extension members together; and further includes a fastener assembly for fastening the first tubular extension member to the elongate tubular base member; and also includes a hook assembly being attached to the extension assembly for removing strings of hanging lights and ornaments from building structures. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention which are angled to allow for easier removing and hanging of strings of lights and ornaments.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the decorative ornament/light removing and hanging tool in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new decorative ornament/light removing and hanging tool which has many of the advantages of the string light removers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new decorative ornament/light removing and hanging tool which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art string light removers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new decorative ornament/light removing and hanging tool for removing and hanging strings of lights on building structures.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new decorative ornament/light removing and hanging tool that is easy and convenient to assemble and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new decorative ornament/light removing and hanging tool that would save the user substantial time to hang and remove the string of lights and would also prevent the risk of the user falling off ladders otherwise used to hang and remove the string of lights.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.